This invention relates to powered lift-recliner chairs, and in particular concerns lift-recliner chairs of the type where the actuator and support arrangement for moving the adjustable parts of the chair is integrated into the structure of the chair.
Integrated lift-recliner chairs, as disclosed in WO2005/051128 and WO2008/132481, typically comprise a number of relatively moveable sections, including a floor standing base section, an angularly adjustable seat section, and an adjustable backrest section pivotally connected to the seat section. The seat is movable between a generally horizontal seating position and an inclined or tilted raised position to assist the occupant moving between seated and standing positions. An adjustable foot rest may also be provided. In the above examples the base and seat sections each comprises a pair of side panels arranged substantially parallel with each other on both sides of the chair to shield the actuator arrangement located in the interior of the chair. The base and seat sections are arranged in a telescopic nesting configuration. The seat section is telescopically extendable from the base section to raise and lower the chair. Typically, each adjustable section is provided with a dedicated powered actuator, usually an electrical linear actuator or jack, for independent movement relative to other sections of the chair. In the lift recliner chair disclosed in FIG. 1 of WO2008/132481 the base and seat sections include respective actuator mounting brackets between which an actuator is mounted for moving the seat section relative to the base section about its pivot axis. Actuator mounting brackets are also provided on the seat section and the backrest between which a second actuator is mounted for moving the backrest relative to the seat section. In this arrangement, and in the arrangements disclosed in WO2005/051128, the recliner function of the chair is provided by the operation of a dedicated actuator and the lift function is independently provided by a further dedicated actuator. A lift and recline chair of the aforementioned type is also disclosed in WO2012/032305 which has a single actuator operative to provide both the lift and recline function of the chair.
WO2012/032305 concerns lift and recline arrangements which have a so called nesting configuration, that is to say a chair having an inner and outer frame with one of the frames comprising a fixed floor standing base frame and the other a movable seat frame that can be telescopically extended from the base. This arrangement provides for an inherently safe structure that eliminates many of the potential pinch and stress points commonly associated with moveable furniture. The telescopic nature of nesting inner and outer frames can however place some restriction on the aesthetics of the item of furniture and add additional design constraints. For example, in known nesting designs, the arm rests tend to be split, with part of the arm or armrest being associated with the fixed base frame and the other part being associated with the moveable seat frame. This can complicate the design and manufacturing process.
There is a requirement for an integrated type lift-recliner chair which has a simpler construction and reduced manufacturing costs when compared with known designs, and in particular one which enables greater design freedom, more particularly one that enables greater design freedom in relation to the arms or arm rests of the chair.